Master1's Other Characters
Over his adventures, Master 1 has come across a variety of characters, this page is to allow an easy way of getting a description of them (or at least, the more important ones). (Note: Cannon has his own page.) Claire (M1's Reversal) Claire, as the title indicates, is Master1's reversal. She appeared before him after most other main characters found their reversals. While most others fought their reversals, Master 1 (who had become Balance by then) and Claire (who had become Imbalance at exactly the same time) decided that they should instead work together, for the sake of the balance of the world. Claire wears and weilds the same equipment as Master 1, only with a more feminine touch, and without the power of Balance. Instead of two Paradox Handcannons, she has two Paradox Pistols. She currently spends her time in Master1's House, training with Sentry, and occasionally, Cannon. Sentry (Claire's Machine Familiar / Cannon's Reversal) Just as Master 1 has Cannon by his side, Claire has Sentry. Sentry greatly resembles the turret from Portal and Portal 2, only taller, fires Paradox, and has a highly powerful super-cannon that was reverse-engineered from a slain Kanogias in the Patapon World. (Powerful enough to throw anything any distance. And I mean ANYTHING.) Cannon and Sentry get on with each other well, abiding by the same principle that Master 1 and Claire go by: 'Theres no point in us killing each other, just because we are reversals!' Brian (M1's Furry World Version) Brian is a fox furry scientist, who spends more of his time inventing useful items than fighting like Master 1 does. Brian was given a set of Master1's equipment as a gift after Master1's first visit to their world, and Brian uses it whenever he finds himself in a situation more fitting of his human counterpart, usually as a result of the carelessness of others. Although the two are naturally quite different, when Master 1 and Brian stand next to each other, people see the resemblance between them, but not fully understand how they see it. Emily (Brian's Reversal) Emily is a pink rabbit furry who is also a scientist that works alongside Brian. She and Brian followed Master1's example of not pointlessly killing each other and now work more closely together. She made her first appearance at the start of the rp involving Drake, Terry and Yarida, coming to Master 1 for help with the situation. Drake and Terry (Furry and Human/Furry World Leaders) Drake is a black dragon scalie who used to just rule over the Furry World, Terry is a white human who used to just rule over his world. Then Drake ended up expanding his world into Terry's, and after the events of the corresponding rp, the two jointly rule over both worlds, Drake's remaining completely furry, Terry's becoming joint Furry and Human. Drake has more direct superiority over Brian and his scientists than Terry for some unknown reason, and until recently Drake had a personal issue against Master 1 over Brian's loyalty. Thanks to another rp, that is no longer the case. Yarida (Patapon Chief) When Master 1 first visited the Patapon World, he met Yarida's predecessor, who taught Master 1 the art of Musical Fighting, in exchange for fulfilling a prophecy involving killing a great monster that was responsible for the deaths of many. Master 1 then left, and after some time, the monster was reborn and killed the chief. Yarida, enraged by the loss of his leader, took his predecessor's spear and hunted down the monster, killing it with a single, perfectly aimed thrust with that spear. When Yarida returned to his village with the monster's head, he was instantly made the new chief. Then, Drake and Terry (and a few other scientists and soldiers) showed up, exploring yet another world. They spoke with Yarida, and spoke of Master 1, leading to Master1's third recorded (in this wiki) rp. Yarida now spends his time amongst Brian, Drake, Terry or Master 1, depending on the situation. Other Patapons I decided to add this bit due to how im including all of the Patapon 3 Uberhero classes as characters at the moment. This is just to help get an idea for each one and their types. Each Uberhero has a Hero Power that boosts their abilities. Normal Patapons (in terms of size.) The normal type patapon leaders stand at about 6ft tall. Look at the above image of Yarida for an idea of them. Alternatively, visit the Uberheroes part of the Patapon's wiki for images of all the leaders. Yaripons (Spear) Yarida - He is the standard spear class, with a blue, spiked mask. He can be a powerful damage dealer with the right spear. He has also learned to throw five copies of the spear at once. Hero Power creates explosions when spears contact enemies/ground. Piekron - He also carries a spear, and his green mask represents a frog. His spears summon lightning on contact with enemies/ground. His Hero Power dramatically boosts the strength of all teammates through an odd form of meditation. Wooyari - He weilds a large pike, which dwarves the other's spears. His red mask represents a fish. He attacks with his pike like a melee weapon, unleashing a powerful combo on whatever lies ahead. His Hero Power spins his pike with unnatural speed, creating a circle of fire that deflects projectiles and strikes down anything that lies ahead. Tatepons (Melee) Taterazay - He is the standard shield class, wearing an orange, spiked mask. He carries a standard sword and shield but his main strength is in the defence. His Hero Power shields all teammates from (most) damage. Guardira - He is the greatshield-carrier, his mask represents a ram. He is immune to the knockback and stagger status effects and can force enemies back by charging at them. His Hero Power creates a giant spectral shield that stops all enemy projectiles from passing through (and striking allied archers/etc). Grenburr - He is the greataxe/greatsword/greatblade weilder, his mask represents a bull. Naturally he often charges forward, knocking enemies aside. When his strikes his the floor, they emit a powerful explosion on a par with a short blast of Paradox. His Hero Power has him leap into the air, forcing the weapon he carries straight down on enemies like a guillotine. Yumipons (Archers) Yumiyacha - He is the standard archer class, with a green, spiked mask. He fires bursts of six arrows from his bow or crossbow, that can shoot down meleers before they get close. His Hero Power casts nine arrows high into the air, burning bright as they fall back to earth, and into the enemy. Alosson - He is the other archer type, his blue mask represents a hedgehog. He fires one arrow at a time, but has got so proficient with his longbow that it would be more accurate to call it a machine gun. His Hero Power launches his arrows even faster, each one bringing a large shockwave in the air with it that explodes on contact with anything. Kibapons (Cavalry) Kibadda - He is the standard horse-rider, with a white, spiked mask. He charges forward with a spear or lance, meeting enemy meleers head on, then retreating for another charge. His Hero Power generates a massive shockwave as he charges forward, adding to the pain he causes. Pyokorider - She is the other horse-rider, with a pink mask that represents a rabbit. She charges alongside Kibadda, tearing enemies apart. Her Hero Power sends copies of herself charging forward, while she remains safely behind. The copies are just as deadly, though, and bring with them a matching pink shockwave. Robopons (Melee; large, replacable, robotic hands) Destrobo - He is the destructive type, with a red spiked mask that appears to represent an explosion. His giant hands can smash through any structure, and his Hero Power adds to the strength of his strikes, knocking down enemies just as well as objects. Bowmunk - She is the creative/nature type, and Destrobo's sister. Her green mask represents a leaf. She can knock down structures, but instead prefers to create her own, and strengthen them with her power. Her Hero Power summons a great tree, that creates a strong green aura that heals the injuries of all teammates over time. Mahopons (Mages) Pingrek - She is the healing/ice mage. Her mask represents a penguin. She can summon structures of ice to block enemies from progressing, and well as heal her teammates, guard them from damage, or protect them against status effects (like fire and freeze). Her Hero Power creates a giant castle of ice, that heals all teammates in-range (a lot faster than Bowmunk can). Oohoroc - He is the powerful combat mage. His brown mask represents a monkey. He has various types of magical attack to choose from, influenced by the type of staff he weilds. His Hero Power summons meteors to slam into the enemy forces, and explode as they do so. Other Normal Patapons Cannassault - He is the melee chariot rider. His brown mask represents a deer. He weilds a greataxe that he uses as well as the wheels of his chariot to tear into the unlucky enemies that get too close. His Hero Power adds a massive amount of strength to his style of attacking, as well as a large explosion when his greataxe strikes the ground. Charibassa - She is the spear-weilding chariot rider. Her light-blue mask represents a bird. She launches copies of the spear she weilds into the enemy, then rushes forward with the wheels of her chariot. Her Hero Power adds to the power of both attacks, as well as allowing the spears to create brilliant-white explosions on contact. Cannogabang - He is the cannon-weilder. His dark-blue mask represents a dragon. He has three types of weapon: The cannon, which fires a single, explosive cannonball; The blunderbuss, which fires many mini-cannonballs that are slightly less explosive; and the laser, which acts like Master 1's Paradox Handcannons, only without the explosions. His Hero Power varies with the weapon type, but generally increases the power of a single shot by a massive amount. Dekapons (Large height / weight meleers) The dekapons ('dekai' means 'gargantuan' in japanese) are much larger than regular patapons, stood at about 9ft tall, and decidedly heavier. Tondenga - He is the dekapon that weilds large, powerful weapons. His flesh-pink mask represents a pig. He can cause earthquakes by slamming his club/greataxe/etc into the ground. His Hero Power spins him around, slowly inching forward while his weapon crushes any structure ahead, and throws all enemies aside with such power they are unlikely to return to their feet. Myamsar - He is the assassin-type dekapon. He prefers to weild two smaller and faster weapons, be they daggers or swords. His yellow mask represents a cat, and like a cat, he prefers to pounce on a single enemy and tear them apart before moving to the next one. His Hero Power forces a single enemy to their feet, unable to move, while Myamsar happily tears into them. Megapons (Tall but skinny musicians) Wondabarappa - He is the more standard musician. His (multiple-shaded) brown mask represents a dog. He weilds either a standard size horn or a specialised long-horn. The solid-grey circular notes he casts can send enemies to sleep, or freeze / burn / stun them. His Hero Power launches multiple golden circular notes that ricochet off the ground and enemies three times, causing damage with each hit. Jamsch - He is the 'Dark' musician. His blotched red mask represents a mushroom. He weilds either a standard horn or a specialised twin-horn that is far faster. His normal attacks with either horn are far faster, and far better at causing status effects and damage, than Wondabarappa could ever manage. His Hero Power unleashes a devastating poisonous cloud that can cause all manner of status effects, as well as poisoning and harming them. Trivia In Patapon 2, there was another class called 'Toripon' that rode on birds, and carried spears. However, they appear to have vanished... Category:C&B Category:NPCs